Pixie Dust
by Zero-Neko-2012
Summary: A young boy that never grew up, A little blonde with a dark past, and a pirate who HATES fairies......this is the beloved children story.....SSasuNaru, ItaKyuu, GaaLee, ect.
1. Chapter 1: Pirates

Hi my name's Zero and this is my first FanFiction!! The idea just came to me! Please enjoy!!

**Characters**

**Peter Pan – Sasuke Uchiha**

**Wendy Darling – Naruto Uzumaki**

**John Darling – Kyuubi no Kitsune (Human Form)**

**Michael Darling – Konahamaru**

**Tinker bell – Sakura Haruno**

**Hook – Itachi Uchiha**

**Smee – Kisame**

**Slightly – Kiba Inuzuka**

**Tootles – Gaara**

**Curly – Chouji Akimichi**

**The Twins – Neji and Hinata**

**Nibs – Rock Lee**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**All Children Grow Up**

**Except one**

Peter Pan

Chapter One: Pirates

It was a star-filled night. The moon was half lit and all the stars glowed, but two stars glowed especially bright that night. It was indeed a beautiful night in Kohana, Chimney smoke rose to the air, homes were dim and dark, all but one…the Uzumaki House.

"Cinderella flew through the air…far from all things ugly and ordinary. When she landed at the ball, she found herself…most impertinently surrounded by pirates!"

A beautiful blonde boy was standing at his bedroom window, telling stories once again. Naruto Uzumaki was not the brightest boy you could meet. In fact, he was quite an odd ball. Even at the age of 14, Naruto has always had a big imagination.

"There was Gaara Shukaku, so ugly his mother sold him for a bottle of Muscat. Zabuza Mamochi, every inch of him tattooed. And worst of them all, ITACHI, with eyes as blue as forget-me-nots, save when he clawed your belly with the iron hook he has….instead of a right hand, at which time….his eyes turn red."

"'Girlie' said Itachi" shouted Kyuubi the eldest of the Uzumaki kids. "'We have come for ye glass slippers.'"

Kyuubi was the complete opposite of Naruto, he was smart, handsome, but was very childish, even if he was 18. He had flowing red hair that went down to his mid back, he had dark red eyes, which used to scare Naruto, but he got used to it.

"Who are you to order me about and to call me girlie?" Naruto questioned.

"Take that!"

Wooded swords clanking together could be heard maybe throughout the whole neighborhood.

"Commoner!" Konohamaru yelled, wanting to join the fight.

Konahamaru was Kyuubi and Naruto's younger brother. Konahamaru had long spiky brown hair, opposite of Naruto and Kyuubi, and he was a little too childish for a boy the age of 7, but kids will be kids. He is in love with Naruto's stories. Especially the story being told at the moment.

While all the kids were playing in their bedroom, they didn't notice the boy that was looking into their room. But Akamaru, a big, white, dog, the three have had forever, noticed, and in return, he barked at the window, catching all of the kids' attention.

The children ran to the window to see what Akamaru was barking at. But there was nothing there, not a bird nor a leaf. So the kids forgot about and went downstairs to the sound of the door opening.

**Chapter One End**

This is the first chapter. Please review. Should I go on? I'll update as soon as possible. No flames. I love ya all!! ZERO OUT!


	2. Chapter 2: A Hidden Kiss

Peter Pan

Hey everyone! I'm Tony and this is Peter Pan Sasunaru Style's Chapter 2! Please enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto (Sasuke Does!!) or Peter Pan (Disney or Movie)

Peter Pan

Chapter Two: A Hidden Kiss

While the three kids ran down the steps, they were greeted by their parents, and surprisingly their uncle Jiraiya. There was never a happier, simpler family.

Minato Namikaze was a banker who knew the cost of everything, even a hug. Naruto looked so much like his dad that if they went out in public together, people would think they were brothers.

Kushina Uzumaki was the loveliest lady in Kohana…with a sweet, mocking mouth that had one kiss one it….that Naruto could never get. Kyuubi and his mother had the same kind of style: Long, red hair. But Kushina's went down to her thighs.

And sometimes there was Uncle Jiraiya, who felt that a dog for a nurse lowered the whole tone of the neighborhood. If anything…..people would say that Uncle Jiraiya and Konahamaru looked the same, if Jiraiya was 20 years younger.

Kushina was playing the piano very skillfully until Minato told everyone to calm down.

"All right, all right, all right, all right. Less noise. Let's settle down a little. This is not a farm." Minato quickly said as the volume got to loud to handle.

"Naruto's turn."

"Naruto must tell a story." Both Kyuubi and Konahamaru suggested.

As Naruto made his way to the center of the Living Room, Kushina, being playful played a dark, spooky tune to lighten the mood.

"Haku, who carved his name on the governor at Goa." Kyuubi said looking very excited.

"Azuma, with his hands on backwards." Konahamaru joined in looking just as excited. "Itachi!"

Uncle Jiraiya jump at hearing the name.

"Itachi?"

"Itachi, whose eyes turn red as he guts you." Kyuubi said pretending to cut open a bear to show his uncle 'He meant business'.

All three grown-ups had an odd look upon their faces. But Minato and Kushina were plenty used to it.

"Upon my soul, how children are educated nowadays." Jiraiya spilled out half-heartedly.

Minato, at hearing this gave a nervous chuckle, warning his brother what he was getting into with the kids, mainly Naruto.

"I'm afraid I am not learned at all, Uncle. But I do know a thing or two about pirates." Naruto saw a frightened look on his Uncles face but continued anyway, "My unfulfilled ambition is to write a great novel in three parts about my adventures."

Jiraiya looked very frightened and Minato knew it when he asked about Naruto's 'adventures.'

"I had yet to have them, Uncle, but they will be perfectly thrilling." And just as soon as Naruto was going to get his story book, his Uncle stopped him.

"But, child, novelists are not highly thought of in good society. And there is nothing so difficult as to marry as a novelist."

"Marry…?" all five of the family members said. Kushina quite shocked at why her brother-in-law was bringing marriage up at an early age.

Jiraiya knew that he would have do this to Naruto, but not quite this early.

"Walk toward me, dear, that I may appraise you." He said calmly.

"Go on" Minato whispered, "Walk to your Uncle. Stand up straight."

Konahamaru and Kyuubi, finding this funny, started to giggle and laugh their asses off. Naruto AND Minato told them to stop so they did. Jiraiya took a long hard look at Naruto, telling him to turn around and everything just to get a good look at him. After a minute or two, Naruto stopped spinning and Jiraiya took his hands.

"Mmmm, yes. Oh, it's quite as I expected. Naruto possesses a Man's chin. Have you not noticed? Observe his mouth. There, hidden in the right-hand corner, is that a kiss?"

Naruto, being a little scared puts his hands to his mouth to cover it up, not knowing if the kiss was there of not. Kushina, also being a little scared, puts her hand to her mouth as a sign of question.

"A kiss……like Mother's kiss" Kyuubi whispered to himself.

"But what is it for?" Naruto asked his Uncle.

Jiraiya, Minato, and even Kushina stand up and walk toward Naruto to get a better look.

"It is for the greatest adventure of all. They that find it…..have slipped in and out of heaven."

Naruto, never understanding anything asks

"Find What?"

"The one the kiss belongs to." He said with joy in his voice.

Minato had a light glow in his eyes,

"My Naruto—A man"

"Almost a man" Jiraiya corrected him.

"He must spend less time with his brothers….and more time with me." Jiraiya confronts Minato and Kushina.

Unaware of the three Boys listening in on them.

"LEAVE THE—"Konahamaru was about to scream but thank goodness Kyuubi stopped him before-hand.

Jiraiya tells Minato that if he mingles with his superiors at the bank then maybe it will be easier to marry Naruto. But Minato knows that he can't do that on his own.

**Chapter Two End**

All right!! Chapter 2 is DONE!! I'll get to work on Chapter 3!! Please review they will help get through the nite of writing. (If all goes well, I might get 3 Chapters in by Monday!!)


	3. Chapter 3: Time to GrowUp!

Peter Pan

Chapter Three: It's Time To Grow-Up!!

After hearing everything that he heard, Naruto just wanted to go to bed. Kyuubi and Konahamaru more that agreed with him and went to bed also. Hell, Even Akamaru was tired. (A/N: And he slept the whole time!!)

Naruto was always a light sleeper. Kyuubi could never scare Naruto in his sleep even if he tried. Naruto would always hear Kyuubi get out of bed. But that night, it was not Kyuubi that woke Naruto late at night. It was a light feel, almost like air, touching his lips. Opening his eyes, he comes face-to-face with a black figure.

Scared shitless, Naruto gasped, causing the figure to 'fly' to the upper-right hand corner of the room. And upon hearing Naruto gasp, Akamaru smells something unfamiliar and starts barking at the figure. This startled the figure to no end. And when the figure was sure Naruto was not looking, he 'flew' out the window.

**NARUTO POV**

What the hell is this feeling? I swear if this is Kyuubi trying to scare me AGAIN, he needs to try harder. Jeez. I can feel his hair on my face and—Wait! What is Kyuubi doing? Touching my lips? HUH?! O—K things just dropped off the scared shitless scale. That's it! I'm waking up.

……………………………………………

O—k. So it's not Kyuubi but……a boy? A handsome boy. "Woah!"…………Did he just fly?! Akamaru started barking. "Ahh" I went to the window to see where the boy went…but nothing is there. How odd. What is Akamaru barking at? The boy's gone. He's gonna wake Konahamaru. I could've sworn I saw someone. But then again, he was _so _handsome. I think I can still picture his face. Sigh…… Jet black hair, Black eyes, Pale skin. No One can really look like that…right?

Ah well.

**NORMAL POV**

Ever since Naruto's encounter with the boy, Naruto's been……well let's just say he's distracted. Naruto, and Kyuubi go to a Catholic school (A/N: So do I!! It's fun!!) and they were in the middle of sewing. (Girly!!) But Naruto being who he was, stopped sewing to draw a picture, a picture of him in his bed, and the boy floating above him.

_SLAP!!_

Everyone in the room gasped as Iruka-Sensei, The meanest teacher at the school, banged the meter sick he had on Naruto's drawing.

"If this is you in your bed." Iruka-Sensei was holding the picture in front of Naruto, pointing to the scribble of him in a bed, "What is this?" He said pointing to the boy above his self-portrait.

Now Naruto knew that he could not lie to Iruka-Sensei, if he did he would be in even more trouble, so he told him the honest truth.

"A boy." He said.

Iruka-Sensei thought that even though Naruto was not his brightest student, he could not be that stupid so… he dispatched a letter of outrage to Mr. Namikaze…and Naruto thought his life was over.

Minato Namikaze had been practicing small talk all afternoon, just as his brother instructed him to. He was dressed in Black Suit with his nametag on it reading: "Minato Namikaze."

"I say, It's nice weather we're having, no?" Minato said nervously.

And now his opportunity had arrived. Sir Kakashi 'Eye' Hatake, the president of the bank, the man was dressed in a all Black outfit like Minato's, but more formal, he had a odd style of grey hair that went one way to the other. But as goofy-looking Mr. Hatake was, he was a man who enjoyed small talk…almost as much as a good balance sheet.

Naruto walked as one condemned. He was walking home with Kyuubi and Konahamaru, right passed their Father's work, when then…

_BLING, BLING, BLING!!_

FATE

**NARUTO'S POV**

Awwwwww Man!! This sucks. Not only did Iruka-Sensei give me detention, for 'lying', but he wrote a letter to Dad?! MAN!!

_BLING, BLING, BLING!!_

Huh? That boy… Shino!

"The letter! Wait! Stop!" I shout, trying to get his attention.

I start to sprint after him. Hey. Who ever said a blonde boy can't run? I can hear Akamaru barking at me, and Konahamaru and Kyuubi telling me to stop or wait. But I can't wait _or _stop. This may be my only chance to get to Father before the Shino does. But I got to keep running if I want to think about that!!

"Wait! Shino! Stop!" I say again trying to catch up with him.

Why the hell does Shino have to be so Goddamn fast. (A/N: he's riding a bike, Naruto…think a little bit…)

"You there, stop! Wait!" I'm still talking to you Shino!!

Oh-no!

"Father!! I can Explain!!" I scream really loud to make sure Dad _and_ Shino could hear me.

I'm getting closer to Shino, That's good but I'm on Akamaru?! Shit now Shino's joining the ride…and we're headed straight for Dad. I repeat, Oh-no…

**NORMAL POV**

"I have been humiliated!! NO!" Minato yells,taking Akamaru outside to the dog house, one they never used.

"I must become a man that children fear, and adults respect. Or we shall all end up on the street!" Minato shouts, finally tying Akamaru to a chain by the dog house.

The Children all have sad looks on their faces, and Kushina notices.

"Minato, not so loud. The neighbors will hear you." She says softly to try to clam her husband down. This had no effect on Minato's behavior.

"Let them hear. Let the whole world know! This is not a nurse! This is a dog." Minato had a very scary look on his face, and Akamaru could tell because he backed up and started whining.

Before Minato went into the house, the nurse's veil that Kyuubi put on Akamaru when he was 5, was torn off of him. In this Happening, Kushina was shocked that Minato would do something like this. She had never seen this side of him. Naruto, Kyuubi, and Konahamaru all looked heartbroken. Minato walked over to Naruto, who was dead afraid of his dad at the time, and said

"Tomorrow you begin your instruction…with Uncle Jiraiya. It is time for you to grow up!"

Jiraiya looked down at Naruto, noticing that he was on the verge of tears. For comfort, he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

**KUSHINA'S POV**

Oh…poor Akamaru, the kids must be heartbroken, especially Kyuubi. Oh, Minato……must you throw Akamaru out when it's snowing out?

"Mother" That's Konahamaru's Voice, "Can anything harm us after the night-light are lit?"

I could tell that Konahamaru was asking me this with all his heart so I'll give him my answer.

"No, precious." I say slowly, "They are the eyes a mother leaves behind to guard her children."

I walk over to Naruto to say goodnight and out of the blue he jumps up and asks

"Mom, must you go to the party?"

I noticed that he had a sense of fear and hope in his voice. Now this does not sound like my little Naruto. But this caused Kyuubi and Konahamaru to jump up and beg me to stay at home.

"Please Mother, Father can go by himself." Kyuubi said with a little hate in his voice.

"By himself?" I say lifting Konahamaru onto my lap on Naruto's bed, where we were now gathered. "Your father is a brave man, but he's going to need a special kiss to face his colleagues tonight."

I noticed that both Naruto and Kyuubi looking at me like I had grown another head.

"Father? Brave?" Naruto spits out. Total hate in his voice.

I turn to see Kyuubi shaking his head as of saying 'No way is _my_ father brave.'

"There are many different kinds of bravery. There's the bravery of thinking about others before oneself. Now, your father has never brandished a sword nor fired a pistol, thank heavens. But he has made many sacrifices for his family…and put away many dreams."

"Where did he put them?" Konahamaru asked me.

"He put them in a drawer. And sometimes, late at night, we take them out and admire them. But it gets harder and harder to close the drawer. He does. And that is way he is brave."

Before leaving their room, I think Naruto and Kyuubi have a better understanding of what Minato goes through.

**Chapter 3 End**

Allright!! That was a lllloooonnnnggg Chapter. Well, please review and in the Chapter, the figure comes back to the Uzumaki house…..but what for? If out later. Bye for now!!


	4. Chapter 4: A Slippery Shadow

Hey everyone!! Here's Chapter 4….its a little crappy but I'll do better on the next Chapter, I promise. Well….Enjoy!!

Peter Pan

Chapter 4: A Slippery shadow

"No remember, every cloud has a silver lining." Jiraiya said literally _pushing _Minato and Kushina into the snow.

Just by looking at Kushina you could tell she was cold. She was wearing a BEAUTIFUL pink frilly dress. It was a spaghetti strap so to cover herself, she wore a pink feather cloth to go over her shoulders. She has her hair up in a bun, with about 3 chopsticks in it**. (A/N: Kyuubi had to help her with that! Kyuubi does the same thing with his hair.)**

Minato was dressed in a formal Black suit with a white dress shirt underneath his Tux, and to top it off he has a white bow tie.

"Oh, no…..it's snowing. Oh, we'll catch our death." Minato said worried. NOT! He was just embarrassed to go into the office… after the incident. But Jiraiya, knowing his brother all too well, said "Better death than gossip. You will enter that drawing with your head held high.

As Minato and Kushina walked as from their house to the party, a young boy was on the rooftop looking down at the happy two leaving.

'_Time to make my move.'_

Jiraiya was sitting in the living room reading a thick red book: The WAR of the WORLDS. It was about an hour after Minato an Kushina had left when suddenly…..the grandfather clock in the room, stopped ticking. **(A/N: that happened to me once! It scared the Shit out of me.) **Jiraiya noticed it, but thought nothing of it and continued reading his book.

**SAKURA'S POV**

'_Come on! Come on! Come on! YES!! I finally got that damned window hedge undone. Sasuke-sama will be soooooo happy when I find what he needs!!'_

I fly in and look all around the room. EVERYWHERE!

……………………………….. Oh no! That one boys waking up!! HIDE HIDE HIDE!!

……………………………………..GO BACK TO SLEEP DAMNED BLONDIE!!

'_And I thought INO-PIG was a Blondie.'_

Coast is clear, I've got to find what Sasuke-sama wants, and fast.

It's not in here…..let's check- Ahh HA there you are, you dumb-assed, son of a bitch shadow!

**NORMAL POV**

Through the open window, dust and wind comes in and so does a boy. The boy looks at least 16 or 17 years of age. A bright glow comes up to his face. The boy has jet, black hair that is parted in the middle going down his face; it is also spiked in the back, giving it a duck-ass look. He has pale skin that shines under the moon. **(A/N: I'll give you a cookie if you guess who this is….I already gave it to you in Chapter 1 but still, Free Cookie!)**The bright glow seems to be talking to the boy. The boy's expresstion changes and he lifts off of the air and flies over to a drawer in the hallway just outside the room.

The glow turns out to be a little person.

"Shh. Do you want to wake them up, Sakura?" The Boy said.

The little person put her fingers up to her mouth to say 'ok'.

"1………..2…………..3," the boy counted. He opened the draw and a Shadow appered, and it looked scared to see the boy and tried to move away from him. But I guess the boy was too quick because he caught the shadow trying to tie it down Rodeo style. **(A/N: YAHOOOOOO!!) **In the process, the Shadow hit Sakura into the drawer and the boy accidentally shut it on her, locking her in. "Come here, you!" he quietly shouted.

By this time Uncle Jiraiya was so deep into his book, he was startled to hear knocking noises coming from the upstairs hallway. Being the curious guy he is, Jiraiya went upstairs to find out what in hell was going on.

While Jiraiya made his way upstairs; book in hand, the boy was being dragged down the hallway until he let go……….then Jiraiya say the Shadow. At first he was shocked to see his shadow in the appearance it was in. I mean it looked like a young boys Shadow, and he knew he didn't look like that. He looked at the mirror on the side of the stairs, he looked normal to his standards, so looked back at the shadow and the shadow looked liked him. He was shocked. He started making hand gestures and movements to see if that really was his Shadow.

Of course, this Shadow having a 'mind' of his own, saw his attempts and tried to mimic them the best it could. After awhile Jiraiya was convinced enough to go into the kids rooms to see what was happening, but all he saw was Naruto stirring in his sleep and Kyuubi and Konahamaru so far into dreamland, he could see drool. **(A/N: HA HA Kyuubi and Konahamaru DROOL) **And while Jiraiya was checking on the kids the boy gently lifted the Shadow and held a firm grip on it.

He turned around to go do back downstairs when the shadow was no longer in the same lighting area as before, he looked over and gasped as he saw he real Shadow. He blamed the book for him going crazy.

**Chapter 4 End**

Well there you go……like I said crappy right? I'll make the next one better!! In the Next Chapter Sasuke and Naruto Meet. YAYYYYYYYYY!! Please review.


	5. Chapter 5: Sasuke Uchiha

Hey Everyone!! I've been on a role……a Chapter each day (Don't count Weekends) Well this is Chapter 5 Enjoy!!

DISCLAIMER: SADLY I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE PETER PAN THEME

Peter Pan

Chapter 5: Sasuke Uchiha

After capturing the Shadow and making sure that Jiraiya was down stairs and out of sight, the figure had another problem to deal with……..now he had to put the Shadow on. But how? The figure must have been pretty dumb because he started to pound his foot and the Shadow together with a building block in hopes of them connecting. Being unsuccessful at this only made the figure Mad. In anger the boy threw the building block at the Shadow, put he head in his knees, and started to cry a little.

The Shadow was most likely a cocky jerk because it looked like it was laughing at the crying boy. But unlike the boy, it noticed a young blond **(A/N: Guess WHO?)** going to the head of his bed to look at the boy.

"Boy, why are you crying?" Naruto asked. Naruto startled the boy so much; he lifted up off the air and hit his head on the ceiling. "Wow! You _can _fly!" **(Naruto)** Once the boy recovered, he kind of hid behind the ceiling fan to look at who spoke. But when he noticed it was a beautiful blonde boy, he gently landed himself on the ground and gave Naruto a deep, low bow.

Naruto wanted to get to know the boy very well, so he got up and did a curtsy, just for kicks.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked kind of getting in the boy's face. "What is _your_ name?" The boy asked but only a little bit louder than Naruto, he also backed up while saying this.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied seeming very happy happy that the boy was talking to him.

"Sasuke…Uchiha." _Sasuke? What an odd name, but mine is no better. _**(1) **To Naruto, knowing someone's name is not enough, he had to know everything about them, so he pondered Sasuke with questions.

"Where do you live?" Naruto asked, being very interested in what Sasuke had to say, especially when Sasuke turned around and pointed to the sky.

"Second to the right and then straight on till morning."Sasuke answered. When he turned around, he surprisingly found Naruto within breathing distance of him. It scared him a little, so he backed away.

"They put that on the letters?" Naruto questioned him. Naruto had never heard of such a crazy address.

"Don't get any letters." Sasuke replied, still backing up as Naruto stepped closer to him. He's not used to a boy as cute as him too close to him.

"But your mother gets letters…." Naruto said, stepping closer and closer to Sasuke as if to get a scent off of him. He noticed Sasuke hesitate a little before he replied back to him.

"Don't have a mother." Sasuke said, already backed put in the window.

Naruto looked shocked. No mother? '_This boy….does he live all alone? What courage……I could never live without my mom.'_ Naruto thought starring at Sasuke in awe.

"No wonder you were crying." Naruto tried to be as gentle as he possibility could to try to comfort the boy. But instead of Sasuke dropping down crying his heart out, he walked right up to Naruto and kind of yelled in his face.

"I wasn't crying about Mother's. I was crying because I can't get the Shadow to stick…….And I wasn't crying! Uchiha's don't cry." Sasuke walked over to where the Shadow was sitting **(A/N: Why didn't it run when it had the chance? Baka Shadow!) **And continued to try to put it in looked at the boy sitting on the floor trying to tie the Shadow to his ankle. Naruto walked over to him and sat down, he started to laugh when he noticed Sasuke looking at him as he loosed his grip on the Shadow, causing it to try to run away. But, luckily Sasuke caught it. But then Naruto had an idea **(Oh-no)**.

"I could sew it on for you!" Naruto suggested, but looked almost cross-eyed when the Shadow snatched Sasuke and out him in a head-lock. Naruto just took this as a yes.

Getting up, Naruto went over to a drawer in the hallway **(A/N: Guess which drawer it is.) **And got some needle and thread out of it, and started to head back to Sasuke. When Naruto showed the needle to Sasuke……well let's just say he AND the Shadow got scared. The Shadow grabbed on to Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke grabbed on to it as if life depended on it.

Naruto was very skilled at sewing but Sasuke was still in a little pain as he moved the needle through his foot and Shadow. When Naruto was done, he looked at Sasuke in need of something.

"Might I borrow your knife?" Naruto asked Sasuke very politely.

Despite his disbelieve he still gave Naruto the Dagger that he had been carrying this whole time. He looked at Naruto very closely as he cut the string. As a sign that he was done, Naruto nodded at Sasuke. Sasuke stood up and went to the corner of the room and threw the Shadow onto the wall. Same as Jiraiya did Sasuke did many movements and hand movements to see it the Shadow could move on its own. Seeing that it couldn't, Sasuke smirked at it, turned around and happily shouted.

"Oh, the cleverness of me!"He shouted with glee. You could clearly see the smile or smirk on Sasuke's face.

"Of course, I did nothing." Naruto said, expecting Sasuke to disagree with him and say that he help a lot.

"Aw, you did a little." Sasuke said swinging back in forth on the bridges of the head of Kyuubi and Konahamaru's beds.

"A little?" Naruto looked down-right pissed, and Sasuke could tell. Naruto got up and walked over to his bed. "Good-night." He said simple and sweet and covered himself with the blanket. Sasuke was sad. **(A/N: AWWWWW Poor Sasuke.)**

"Come on, Naruto. Naruto?" Sasuke tried to get Naruto's attention. He crawled onto the bed, hands and knees on each side of Naruto and whispered into his ear. "A boy like you is worth more than 20 girls."

"You really think so?" Naruto asked as if he didn't believe with him.

"I live with boys, The Lost Boys. They are well named." Sasuke said thinking of all the boys that waited for him as he was away.

"Who are they?" Naruto said pushing Sasuke off him and ending up on the floor. Sasuke got up quickly and answered.

"Children who followed their prams when the nurse is not looking. If they are not claimed in 7 days, they are sent to Never land."Sasuke said walking around the bed to face Naruto face-to-face.

"Are there girls there too?" Naruto said, but he fidgeted as he said. He was afraid Sasuke would start talking about how beautiful girls there were, and if he did that then Naruto would think he was straight.

"Ha! Girls are far too cleaver to follow their prams, and besides…..half of them are always sluts."Sasuke said dropping down so his head was in the heart that was at the head of Naruto's bed. Sasuke was getting a good look at Naruto through the heart. He came closer and closer to him.

"Sasuke……I should like to give you a…..kiss."Naruto said with a tomato face.

Sasuke gave Naruto a look but then stood up and help his hand out for this 'kiss.' Naruto looked at Sasuke a little oddly when he saw Sasuke's hand. "Don't you know what a kiss is?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

Sasuke doubled Naruto's shocked face but replied to him none the less.

"I shall know when you give me one." He said simply with a _really_ innocent look on his face. Naruto didn't want to corrupt his mind so he did something simply, he gave him the thimble of his sewing kit. Sasuke looked at, then at Naruto, then at the Thumbnail, then back at Naruto. He gave Naruto a faint smile.

"Uh….I guess I am to give you one now, right?" he nervously suggested.

Naruto gave Sasuke the sweetest smile he had ever seen. Sasuke almost fainted on the spot. "If you like." He said turning his head and leaned his head toward Sasuke, expecting a peck on the cheek. Sasuke was looking for something he could give Naruto. He looked on his outfit **(2) **and grabbed an acorn. Sasuke put it up to Naruto, but he didn't react, so Sasuke cleared his throat to get his attention.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw the acorn smiled. "Thank you." He said. Naruto got up from his bed and went to a mirror in the room and put the acorn on a string, and put it on. "How old are you, Sasuke?"

"Quite young." Sasuke said as he walked over to a doll house and started to toy with the dolls inside. "Don't you know." He heard Naruto say. "I ran away. One night, I heard my mother and father talking of what I was to be when I became a man." When he was done toying with the dolls, he crawled over to a jack-in-the-box and opened it, and getting scared shitless, he pulled out the dagger he had. "So I ran to Kensington gardens and I met Cherry."

"Cherry?" Naruto turned around a looked funny as Sasuke kicked the jack-in-the-box over and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sakura. She's my fairy." Sasuke said. Almost with a little pride.

"Oh, but Sasuke, there's no such thing as—" Naruto never got the chance to finish his statement because Sasuke flew over to him at top speed and put his hand over his mouth.

"Don't say that. Every time someone says that, a fairy somewhere falls down dead. And I shall never find her if she is dead." Sasuke said, letting go of Naruto. He began to look around the room in search of Cherry.

Naruto had a big grin on his face when Sasuke said those words."You don't mean to tell me, there is a fairy in this room." Naruto started to look for Cherry (Sakura) too as Sasuke said some more.

"We came to listen to the stories. I like the one about the prince who couldn't find the lady, who wore the glass slippers." Sasuke said going over to the window, opening a book, **(Dagger in hand) **and opened the book.

"Cinderella! Sasuke, he found her and they—and they…" Naruto was going to stop but he saw the look on Sasuke's face. He could tell that Sasuke really wanted to hear what Naruto was going to say. " lived happily ever after."

Sasuke looked a little disappointed. "I knew it." He said with a sigh.

"Sasuke, I would like….to give you…a….Thimble." Naruto said with a little smirk on his face.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked, so Naruto made the lead and started to lean into Sasuke, lips puckered, as he waited for Sasuke to do the same. Sasuke took the hint and closed his eyes and started to lean down to meet Naruto lips until………..

**Chapter 5 End**

MY FIRST CLIFFHANGER!! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! Srry. Plz review because I love you all.

**(1): Naruto's name means Fishcakes**

**(2): I forgot to describe his outfit, but it looks the same as the Peter pan in the 2003 movie**

Bye-Bye for now, everyone.


End file.
